Dudley's Gang vs Harmione
by SummerMelodies
Summary: During the Summer after 5th Year, Harry Potter is still grieving over the death of Sirius. To help him though this tough time Hermione goes to stay at Privet Drive with him and the Dursleys. What happens when Dudley's gang gets involved? (Slight PTSD, Hermione Hurt)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One week into the summer, July 25th.

3rd person POV

Harry was pacing around his small room in 4 Privet Drive, ignoring the flashbacks of that miserable night. You see Harry's Godfather Sirius had died only a few weeks prior and because of this his Aunt Petunia had pitied her nephew and told him he could invite 1 friend over for the week. Of course she expected Harry to invite a boy, not a girl. To say she was shocked was an understatement. After days of begging, Harry eventually convinced Petunia and Vernon to agree, on the condition that both their Wands were locked in the Cupboard under the stairs and that neither of them aroused any suspicion from their neighbours.

At that moment the noise of a car pulling up onto the driveway could be heard followed by the sharp ring of the doorbell. Harry rushed down the stairs and swung open the front door to reveal his bushy haired friend.

"Hermione, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" He pulled her into a hug and smiled broadly at her.

Hermione turned around to wave goodbye to her parents, who were still sat in the car. "I thought it was best for them to stay in the car, I didn't want your Uncle to change their mind about me staying here" she noted.

"Good idea 'Mione"

"Aren't all my ideas good? Now, can I come inside or do I need to stand on this front door step forever?" Harry swiftly invited her into the house, taking the small suitcase she wheeled in behind her.

Just as they were about to head up the stair case, Harry's Uncle Vernon stood like a brick wall blocking their path, with a grubby outstretched hand. "Wands. Now" his words were short and blunt but gave all the needed instructions. Harry and Hermione both handed their wands over straight away and let him walk past them.

"How pleasant" Hermione whispered to Harry sarcastically. "So where is your-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"MUUUUUUUUM!" Shrieked Dudley from the top of the staircase. "How comes Potter can invite round one of his freakish friends?" He yelled to his mother, who was on the floor below them.

"Freakish? I have to put up with your band of hooligans nearly every day" Harry said.

Dudley gave one sharp look at Hermione and then stared, finally noticing that she was a girl. "Um... er... um Hello there"

"Tongue tied are we Diddykins?" Harry mocked, while Hermione silently stood there blushing. "Come on 'Mione" he led her into his room and shut the door. "What's wrong? The cat got your tongue?"

"No, what's with the tongue jokes? I just didn't want to retort anything because he could tell your parents and get me sent home."

"True. I can't threaten him with magic now to silence him" Harry mentioned.

"From the stories you've told me about him, he deserves to be threatened" While saying this Hermione looked around Harry's bedroom. "Where am I going to sleep?" She questioned, noticed that there was only one bed.

"Merlin! I completely forgot. Well, you take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Harry suggested.

"No way. This is your room, you take the bed, I'll be fine with just a duvet and pillows."

"You sure Hermione?"

"I'm here to support you, not for you to play host"

At that moment Dudley burst into Harry's room to gloat. "Haha! Guess who convinced mum to let 4 of his friends come round?"

Harry rolled his eyes "You?"

"And order Take-away pizza. We might let you have some. But then again we might not" Dudley smirked at shut the door.

"Oh great! Now that lot will ruin our night" Harry complained.

"Our night? And besides how bad could they be?"

"Very bad. But on the upside, Take-Away means no cooking for me. I'll give Uncle Vernon some money and we'll share a pizza."

"I'll pay half Harry, I brought some muggle money." H

"No way 'Mione. I'll pay for it, and I'm too stubborn for you to convince me otherwise."

Hermione only rolled her eyes in response and began to unpack her bag, pulling out a Charms book.

"Homework, really Hermione?" Laughed Harry

"Gotta be prepared Harry, you know me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled "Food's here! Come down here and get us drinks!"

Harry sighed and stood up to walk downstairs "I'm like a slave. What drink do you want? I'll bring one back up for you"

"I'm coming with you Harry. I promised to help you"

"Boy! Hurry up!" Vernon yelled again

"Come on then, but I did warn you"

Harry and Hermione both walked down the stairs towards the table where Mr and Mrs Dursley were sat. "You'll eat your pizza in his room. Now get us two waters, a coke for Dud and ask the boys what they want" He nodded his head on the direction of the 5 teenage boys, sat on or around the sofa's "

"Malcom, Piers, Jake, Gus. What'd you want" Harry asked, as commanded by Vernon.

Malcom, a blonde boy answered first. "I'd like to know her name." He winked at Hermione who noticeably shivered.

Harry ignored him "I'll get you all a Coca Cola. Hermione they are in the fridge, could you pass them out please"

"So her names Hermione?" He looked at her up and down "sweet"

"Stop Malcom. She's Potter's girl. Any girl who'd settle for him is probably mental in the head" Spoke up Dudley

Across the room Hermione was fuming and looked like she was about to burst, Harry noticed this and quickly stepped across the room. "Ignore them 'Mione, besides you're shaking the can. It'll blow up in their faces, which sounds like a good idea but won't end well"

"Yeah I know" She walked across the room and places the cans in front of the boys while Harry poured Vernon and Petunia's waters.

"Thanks honey" Piers winked at Hermione suggestively, making her want to throw up on the spot. She grabbed her Pizza and went straight up to Harry's room.

A few moments later Harry walked in holding two cans of Cola. "Sorry about them... I should have known they'd act like that around you. They're all pigs"

"It's okay" She mumbled. "I wish I could get some revenge but... you know, can't really leave you here if I get sent home"

"Lets just hope that lot don't stay over night" he opened the Pizza Box "Bon appetite"

...the boys did stay over night...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"They didn't shut up, the whole night" Commented Hermione the next morning as she stood up from her make-shift bed. "Let's hope they're too tired to function today"

"They stay awake all night more often than they sleep. They'll be as annoying as ever" he replied searching for his glasses.

Hermione picked them up off his old and battered bedside desk and handed to him. "Then we should go out somewhere today, hang out at a park or something. But first I'll get changed" she started to gather up her clothing and toiletries from the suitcases she had brought.

"Make sure you lock the door. Dudley rarely knocks"

"Will do" she noted as she went into the bathroom to get changed.

During this time Harry headed down the stairs to clear up the pizza boxes from last night, before Uncle Vernon came downstairs and discovered the mess and blames him. "Oh no! One of the spilt Cola" Harry commented to himself and moaned. Then he decided to just cover the spot with and rug rather than clear it up.

"AAAAHHHHHH! GET OUT!" A female voice echoed around the house. Hermione, he thought. Harry dropped the boxes and ran up the stairs to see the scene of Malcom standing in the doorway of the bathroom where a distressed Hermione had covered herself quickly in a towel.

"Get out" Harry said, trying to sound as manly as possible.

"Just enjoying the view mate" Malcom winked and walked away. Harry shut the door of the bathroom, shutting Hermione in, and sat by the door.

"I told you to lock it 'Mione!"

"I d...did" her voice was shaking "he rammed into the room and the handle just... snapped off. I didn't.. even have time to c...cover myself before it was open"

"I'll sit right here and then tell me what happened when you get out okay?" Harry mentioned soothingly.

"O...okay" Her voice, though still shaky, sounded more comforted.

After Hermione and Harry had both got changed, and they cleared the mess from downstairs. They were about to leave the house to head towards the local park.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vernon questioned. "That girls scream woke me up this morning. You two are cooking us breakfast."

"But -"

"Now Potter" He pushed Harry towards the kitchen . "You too girl"

"Sorry for waking you" She looked at her feet. Hermione couldn't stand to be yelled at. She may have been a Gryffindor, but she was still scared of disapproval, thus her high grades and 'teachers pet' personality.

"Well go on then!" Vernon barked

Hermione briskly followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Sorry about all this 'Mione. I'm now wondering, can you cook?"

"Yes. Well I know how to make a full English Breakfast"

"Leave out the blood pudding and we'll make that. We need to put Vernon in a good mood to let us go out later."

"So we need: Bacon, eggs, beans, toast, sausage and tomato"

"Yeah, we'll make eggy bread too. You know what that is?"

"Yes Harry, I know what eggy bread is. I'm not Ron"

"Let's get to work then"

After an hour of cooking (and trying to tell make a mess) the food was ready and Petunia walked into the room.

Morning," said Harry as he greeted his aunt. "Breakfast is served."

His aunt said nothing but sat down and started eating the eggs. Harry quickly brought over a few cups and glasses for the tea, coffee and orange juice. His aunt didn't even thank him before pouring herself a cup of Tea and looking brighter and more awake already. Harry decided that it was fine to join her and so they ate breakfast together in silence until uncle Vernon came down.

"By this time, you would call this brunch" Vernon sat down at the table beside Petunia. "Don't take too much Potter. Leave enough for the boys. You're lucky I'm letting you eat at all"

Hermione was fuming. Harry had only taken two pieces of bacon and some toast and he was taking 'too much'? And 'lucky'? Lucky?! He cooked the bloody food! For the sake of her friend she remained silent and put an egg onto her plate and then started to eat some toast. That was until the band of boys sat down and attacked the food, when she suddenly lost her appetite

"What's up Gorgeous? Not feeling hungry" Piers remarked. Dudley and his gang laughed at this while Vernon and Petunia blatantly ignore it, as it their eyes those boys could do no wrong.

"No, I lost my appetite when you sat down" She commented under her breath.

"What was that girl?" Quizzed Vernon

"I said... would you like more toast Piers?" She lied though her teeth

"I'm fine for now Sugar" Piers replied

"I'll have another tea" Piped up Gus. He seemed to be a quiet one, like Jake. Though they both looked like they'd beat you in a fight with one arm tired behind their back. Probably why Dudley hung out with them, as body guards.

"I'll get the tea" announced Harry as he stood up.

"Thankyou Harry." Hermione caught Malcom wink at her, which made her completely loose her appetite and excuse herself from the table to start washing up the dishes.

"You don't have to keep helping me Hermione" Harry whispered to her while adding the sugars into the tea.

"What's the alternative? Sit alone in your room, which Dudley bursts into every 5 minutes" She said

"Good point when everything is cleared up we'll head out okay?"

"Okay, but this will take a while, we sure used a lot of dishes"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eventually they made it to the local park. It wasn't anything amazing. Just a swing set, slide and a see-saw, but they'd go anywhere to get away from Dudley and his gang. They both sat down on the creaky swing set, slowly swinging back and forth. Ignoring the strong winds pushing against them, odd weather for July but in England the weather has no rules.

"I'm bored" stated Harry "I bet Ron's having fun at the Burrow right now. Probably playing Quidditch with Fred, George and Ginny"

"I'm bored too, but there's no where to go" She replied. "Is there anywhere we could go? A skatepark or something?" She pushed some of her hair out of her eyes, that stuck to her face from the wind.

"You can skate?" Harry asked

"No, I was just suggesting it. Imagine me on a skateboard" She began laughing at the thought.

"Would it be like the first time you were on a broom?" He laughed with her.

"Oi! I was scared I would fall". A strong gust of wind pushed yet more of her hair into her face. She took a hair tie off her wrist and processed to tie it back. While lifting her hands up above her head, her top lifted slightly revealing bottom of the scar she got in the Department Of Mysteries.

Suddenly Harry stopped laughing, and there was a dramatic shift in his voice. The scar brought all those memories flooding back "Do you think it's my fault you got hurt, and that he's dead? It is my fault isn't it?"

Hermione noticed the shift in Harry's attitude and looked sternly at him. "Harry, it's not your fault at all, why would you think otherwise? We all chose to fight with you, Sirius included. He was there by choice, you didn't force him"

"I guess. But he died because of me Hermione. You got hurt because of me, and you'll always have a scar to remind you" At this point there were tears swelling up in Harry's eyes. Hermione stood up off of her swing and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"None of this is your fault Harry James Potter. I know it" She whispered into his ear during the hug.

"How are you so sure?" He asked back

"Because I know you Harry, I know you'd never purposely inflict pain" Hermione pulled away from the hug before it because uncomfortable long.

"What about when I cursed Bellatrix? I did that on purpose Hermione"

"Most of that was Voldemort inside your head, it wasn't you"

Harry began to wipe away tears, not wanting Hermione to see him like this. "It's okay to cry Harry"

"Awe! Is icke baby Potty crying?" At that moment Dudley and his gang appeared behind Hermione (who was still facing Harry). "Should we go get your mommy? Oh wait" Dudley continued to mock him with Malcom, Piers, Jake and Gus behind him.

Hermione left the anger levels rising and her knuckles forming a fist "Go, away" she spoke without turning around to face the boys.

"Reverse roles? Harry's the damsel in distress and you're the knight?" Snickered Piers.

Harry was desperately trying to stop the tears but he couldn't stop them, he was thinking about Sirius. Seeing the pain her friend was in Hermione spun around to face the boys. "Go away. Now" she commanded, her eyes now a deep maroon rather than brown, a feature that changed once the witch turned angry. Most of the boys backed away at this, not wanting to get into a fight with a girl because of the nicknames they'd receive for it, like 'Woman Beater'. Dudley however didn't back down.

"You can't tell me what to do Freak." He spoke roughly. Just as he was about to spit another insult he was silenced by a sudden fist to the face by Hermione.

"Leave!" She almost screamed, her knuckles hurting from the impact of hitting Dudley's nose.

Dudley stumbled back from the impact. "Get her". Those two words sent the Malcom forward to grab her by the arms and twist them behind her back, keeping her in place.

"Hermione!" Harry quickly stood from his swing, finally noticing what was happening.

Ignoring the blood running down his face Dudley continued. "You remember our rules Gang? She swung first, we have the right to hit back, no matter if she's a girl. Jake, get Potter and bring him to me." As if Jake were a foot solider following his general's orders, he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dragged him to Dudley's feet, easily overpowering Harry's struggles.

"Don't hurt him!" Begged Hermione, "he hasn't done anything!"

"Shut it Girly" Malcom pulled her closer to his body to subdue her. This is when Hermione noticed, how tightly he was holding her... and how close... lets just say he seemed a 'little too happy to see her'. His groin was rubbing against her butt and she let out a squeal and tried struggling more.

"Get off her!" Harry argued, while being hauled over to his cousin.

"Shut it Potter." Jake swung his fist into Harry's stomach. Making him quickly bend forward even with Jake's vice-like grip around his collar.

"Harry! Please don't hurt him!" Hermione continued to struggle again Malcom, as he became more and more... excited.

Dudley began to imitate Hermione's cries "Please don't hurt him" Dudley mocked. "Thow him down Jake", and as commanded Jake threw Harry down to the ground by Dudley's feet. Before Harry had time to move, a strong kick was sent to his rib cage, immobilising his movement.

"Harry!" Hermione half begged and half cried.

"Jake, keep him down there, but conscious. I want him to be awake for what you do to her" Dudley ordered. Jake kicked Harry again in the ribs and placed a foot on Harry's head, hard enough to keep him down but not so hard that it would knock him out. Dudley started catching the blood from his nose in a tissue he had produced from his pocket. "You three" he said, addressing Gus, Malcom and Piers "take her under that subway, you know what to do". •{That place where the Dementor attacked}•

Fear shock Hermione. What were they going to do to her? At least they'd stopped hurting Harry she thought. For now. Who knows what Dudley and Jake will do to him. Malcom linked his arm around her left shoulder while Gus with her right, holding her above the ground and carrying her to the under path, with Piers following behind.

"Jake, keep him down there." Dudley then crouched down to the floor so he was addressing Harry. "Wanna know what they're doing to her in there?" As if on queue a scream echoed from the under path, followed by the sound of a loud slap. "That's probably Gus shutting her up". Dudley commented.

"Let her go" Harry breathed. Accidentally inhaling dirty from his shallow breaths.

"Why would we do that Potter. You're in no situation to bargain. Besides I think my men are enjoying her" Said Dudley, still crouched down.

Hermione screamed again

"Please. If you stop them... I'll fix you nose" Begged Harry

"Dad's got your stuff Potter, you can't do anything." Dudley tried to cover their conversation so that Jake didn't understand anything. It didn't matter though as Jake was stood like a Buckingham Palace Guard, blank expression ignoring their conversation. Dudley stood up and began a conversation with Piers. Seemingly forgetting about Harry, who was literally under their feet.

After a few more minutes of hearing muffled screams there was a final loud slap, followed by then 'thudding' sound of a body hitting the floor. Harry prayed that it wasn't Hermione's body that fell, but he doubted she had managed to over power one of the boys...

Then he say her. Jake pulled Harry to his feet while Malcom was carrying an unconscious Hermione in his arm, followed by Piers and Gus. Malcom dropped Hermione to the floor and Jake realised his grip from Harry, and the gang just left them there.

Harry dropped to his knees. Ignoring the throbbing headache and the pain in his ribs, to see the damage done to Hermione. Her eye was swollen, with her neck had obvious bruises from being strangled and her top was ripped down the middle. Harry stopped and then sat in shock. Her top was ripped. It suddenly hit him. What if they raped her? No. Not even they would sink that low. But then why else would her top be ripped? He needed to get her to a St Mungos, it wasn't a magic injuries but Magical Doctors would heal her faster that muggles. He didn't have a wand to apperate.

Ms Figgs! Her fire place was connected to the floo network. Harry quickly lifted up Hermione, being careful to not hurt her more, and stumbles to Ms Figgs house. Hoping she was home.

Harry was in luck, and 2 hours later, he and Hermione were laying in twin beds in St Mungos. Harry had broken his rib and was waiting for the Skelegrow to hear it. Hermione was still unconscious and healers were still trying to find the extent of her condition. Though Harry did get one piece of information, she hadn't been raped, however the top and bruises suggest that they may have molested her.

Muggle police were currently arresting the boys, including Dudley. Of course the police thought St Mungos was a private hospital and not a wizard one.

Harry was laying on the bed next to Hermione's, watching for any sign of her waking up. His bones were nearly fully healed, but she had a long way to go. A sudden pang of guilt struck Harry. She was hurt and it was all his fault. It was his fault that she came to Privet Drive, his fault she got these injuries.

A mediwitch was collecting data from various monitors that Hermione was hooked up to "when can I know what they did to her?" Harry asked desperately.

"As I have already said, when she wakes up Mr Potter." Then she looked at the data "which should be by minute now. I'll send in a doctor" she then briskly left

Hermione was waking up? Harry quickly sat up in this bed, ignoring his rib pain, and waited eagerly for Hermione to wake up.

Suddenly there were 3 large gasps for air, and then repeated coughing. Harry stood up to have better view of what was happening. She was awake, but the cannula she was using to breathe had fallen off. Harry quickly replaced it under her nose and her breathing quietened and her eyes opened.

"Never get hurt again"Harry begged.

"Where... am... I...Harry?" She spoke between deep breaths

"St Mungos. Do you remember what happened?"

"...yes... why... does... talking... hurt?"

"I don't know, the medi-witches won't tell me anything until you'd woken up. Which is now. A doctor is on his way" Harry smiled down at Hermione

"Are... you... hurt... Harry?" She asked

"Just a broken rib and a headache, but after taking some skelegrow I'm all okay now"

"Hello Miss Granger" in walked a doctor "I am Dr Williams, how are you feeling?"

"...sore... . What's... happened... to... me?"

"Unfortunately this is a long list:" he magically produced a clipboard with a list. Which he read and then spoke aloud.

"Damage to vocal chords

Bruises to the left lung

2 broken ribs

Fractured skull

Dislocated left shoulder

Bruising on the chest

Broken left arm

Internal bleeding

Broken nose

Fractured frontal bone

I understand this may be hard to hear Miss Granger. Do you need anything or would you like to spend some time with Mr Potter?"

"With... Harry... please..."

"Call if you need a doctor" he said and then curtly left.

"Hermione, what did they do to you?" Harry asked

"Can... You... look... in... my.. mind?... Talking ... hurts" she suggested

"I'm not very good at Legilimency, I didn't do well in the lessons. But I will try" Harry began to focus onto Hermione's mind, she mad it easy as she was in a weakened state.

\--PG 13--

His vision went white and images of Hermione's past flashed by until he reached the attack. Harry worked his way into Hermione's memory. He was watching it as if he were a spectator, floating above them. What he saw what Hermione pinned to a wall buy Piers and Gus, while Malcom has his hand under her top, fondling her. Harry couldn't watch this, he had to look away but he also had to know what they did to her. He heard the rip of her top and a loud scream followed by a slap.

"Shut up you Bitch" grumbled Gus.

Malcom went back to his fondling. And then after he stepped away sticking his hand down his trousers to pleasure himself this made Harry feel sick to watch. While Malcom did this, Piers and Gus started pummelling her with punches. Some to her face, others to her stomach and ribs. After a few minutes of punched Hermione let out another scream for help. Gus brought his hand up to around her next until she was purple in the face and barely conscious. He gave her a hard slap across the face and threw her to the ground. Ending the torture and Hermione's memory.

\--PG 13 Scene Over--

Harry woke up back into the room. To see Hermione crying, he forgot about how she was having to re-lived watching what they did to her. "I'm so sorry Hermione" he reached out to hold her hand but she flinched away.

"Don't... touch...me!"She said

"Hermione. It's only me" Harry said

"I'm... sorry ...Harry. Just... don't" She rasped

"It's okay, I understand." Harry shuffled backwards "I'm sorry they hurt you"

"Not... your... fau..." the words drifted away as she fell asleep. Her body exhausted from the day

Harry felt hurt. She was scared of him, they had made her scared to be around him... How would he be able to tell her now? Tell her that he Loved her...


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Harry was discharged from St Mungos and, reluctantly, he left. Hermione had insisted that he go and collect their wands from under the stairs before Uncle Vernon snapped them in rage about how they had caused Dudley to get in trouble with the law.

Apparently there had been a woman walking her dog past the scene who had watched the fight occur. Luckily for Harry, this woman had brought her camera on the walk to take pictures of the nature so when she saw Harry she took lots of pictures and ran straight to the local police station to show them her evidence.

Harry had been told this through an Auror who had visited their ward with a Muggle Police man, he's memory had been edited to erase anything in the hospital that could cause suspicion, making him believe that St Mungos was just a normal hospital.

After taking the Knight Bus back to Privet Drive, Harry knocked briskly on the front door, and when Petunia opened it he pushed straight past her and demanded for the key to the cupboard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY?!" Yelled Vernon Dudley, his face purple. "You are no longer welcome here! After all these years of us giving you a place to live and food to eat, this is how you repay us?!"

"How dare you!" Retorted Harry, using his sudden burst of courage to stand up again his uncle. "I'm just getting my stuff and leaving. I never want to come back here again!"

"You think we will just hand it over?! Drop the charges and we'll consider it."

"You don't scare me Vernon!"

"Without your precious magic, you can't do anything Boy!" He raised one grubby hand, as if he were about to hit Harry across the face.

"Vernon" Whimpered Petunia quietly, mascara strains under her eyes from the days events. "I never want to see him again. Just let his get his stuff and leave, that way we won't have to see him or any of his wizard freaks again."

"But Petunia. Our Dudley is in an overnight cell, and is potentially facing 6 months in jail because of the boy!" Vernon screamed to his wife.

"Vernon I know!" She sobbed "Just let the boy leave and we'll make sure he never comes back"

Harry had, however, missed this conversation as he had bolted up the stairs as soon as Petunia distracted Vernon and was already packing his and Hermione's bags. All he knew was that Uncle Vernon had suddenly stopped yelling, and his pounding footsteps were echoing up the stairs. His bedroom door swung open to reveal the man, clutching two wands in his hand.

"No!" Harry gasped, expecting Vernon to snap them in half. But intstead he threw them directly at Harry.

"Get out boy. And never come back" He spoke harshly "Or you will pay"


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry walked back into Hermione's ward, his arms aching from carrying their bags from the Knightbus. "I so wish I could use the feather-light charm right now" he sates as he dropped the bags on a near by chair. He then looked upwards and noticed the new occupant in the room. "Professor Dumbledore? Sorry Sir, I didn't notice you."

"I was just having a conversation with Miss Granger. Lemon Drop?" He reached into his pocket and offered a sweet to Harry

"I'm fine sir, thank you" Harry replied

Dumbledore merely shrugged and placed the sweet into his own mouth, letting it dissolve. "Now onto serious matters." At that moment, a nurse entered the ward, to check on Hermione's wounds, so Dumbledore motioned to the ward door and lead Harry into the desert corridor.

"What do you want to discuss with me Professor?"

"The situation of where you live. Now I believe you have recently been 'kicked out' of Privet Drive, and therefore it is no longer your 'home' and are no longer protected from Voldemort through your Mother's blood."

"Professor, how do you know I was kicked out?" Harry asked, astonished at the old man's knowledge.

"Being me has it's advantages Harry" He tapped the bridge of his nose wit this index finger. "Now, we have two choices. Wipe memories and take you have to Privet Drive, or you continue your summer at the Weasley Burrow and keep the information of your new residence under the Fidelius Charm."

"I never want to return back to that hell hole." Harry grumbled.

"I shall send an owl to Mrs Weasley to inform her of your early visit." Dumbledore continued."I discussed this with Miss Granger, who also presumed you would chose the latter, and decided to join you at the Wealsey Burrow (once she recovers) the end of the week as to not be questioned by her parents of her early arrival home"

"Thank you Professor" Harry replied cheerily. Dumbeldore's blue eyes shone in response as he apperated away from the hospital.

Standing outside of the door to Hermione's ward, Harry stared aimlessly at the pristine white floor until the nurse finished re-dressing any cuts and left so that he could reenter.

"Harry." Hermione beemed up at him. "How did it go with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"I'll be honest, they were pissed. But Dudley got what he deserved."

"Agreed" She replied, before taking a large swig of a nearby pain relieve potion.

Harry cringed "Still in pain 'Mione?"

"A little bit, yes"

"You don't have to go to the Weasley's with me. you could go home and relax"

"I could, but I promised to stay with you until the 1st of August. And I don't go back on a promise"

Harry sighed at his stubborn friend. "Are we going to tell Ron about this?"

"He'll over react and try to murder Dudley. I'd rather not have him in jail too." Retorted Hermione.

"But what if he asks why we left Privet Drive early?"

"Then we'll tel him that your Aunt and Uncle went on holiday, and we didn't want to spend the week with Dudley and his gang."


	7. Chapter 7

Two Days Later (July 28th)

As he did the day before, Harry left his temporary home at the Leaky Cauldron and floo'd to St Mungo's hospital. He and Hermione had agreed that for the Weasley's to not get suspicious about Hermione's absence and Harry's trip to St Mungos, they would leave for the Burrow once she was healed and discharged. They told the Weasleys that Harry's stay at Privet Drive had to be extended under Dumbeldore's wishes and that they would arrive on the 29th of July. Of course they beloved the lie, no one ever questioned Dumbeldore's wishes.

Harry entered the ward to see Hermione sat upright on her bed, a wide smile across her face.

"Why are you so cheery this morning 'Mione?" Harry asked after wiping the slee pfrom his eyes.

"The nurse told me that I healed faster than expected and that I can leave today!" She exclaimed.

"'Mione, that's great news! We can go to the Burrow a day early."

"I was thinking that we could have a day to ourselves, maybe explore Muggle London a bit?"

"I like the sound of that." Now Harry was smiling. "You know, I've never been."

Hermione's smile faltered. "You've never been to London?"

"I have, but only to get to Kings Cross to go to Hogwarts." He clariffied

"Right, we have to go now!" She almost squealed.

"Are you strong enough to walk all that way?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can cope". She weakly pushed herself off of the hospital bed and began to slowly walk towards Harry. "See."

Harry reached out an arm to offer support in case she fell, but she merely flinched in response.

"S...sorry Harry" She muttered. Clearly the indecent with Dudley had effected her more than she lead on.

"No, it's okay" He sighed back and picked up her bag from the floor. "Let's drop this stuff of in the Leaky Cauldron, okay?" Hermione nodded. "But first I'll go and inform the Nurses that we are leaving." He walked out of the room leaving her alone.

While walking down the empty hospital corridors, a thought repeatedly entered Harry's mind. Her eyes, there was something different about them. They seemed more dull than the normal honey brown colour. She was really hurt and Harry needed to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where to first" Commented Hermione, as they left the Leaky Cauldron.

"I've always wanted to go on the London Eye" Harry suggested, walking down the pavement.

"Okay then. We need to walk to Tottenham Court Road tube station and then take the Northern Line to Waterloo." Said Hermione, who was walking beside him.

"How in Merlin's beard do you know all this Hermione?!"

"I did grow up in London Harry" She told him.

"You did?... I never knew that. I don't think you've ever told me that."

"Really? Well my house is in Heathgate, which is North London?"

"I'd have never guessed. You don't have a cockney accent."

"That's because I said 'North' and not 'East' London" Hermione Reminded Harry as she turned left into a busy street. "We aren't too far from Tottenham Station now. I presume you've never been on the tube before Harry."

"Now I think about it, I went on one last year with Mr Weasley on the way to the Ministry last year" He said.

"I'm still amazed that you've never really been to London before."

"I have been to London. Grimmauld Place..." He stopped briefly before continuing "Is in London. I've just never explored it. Any time the Dursley's came here they usually left me at Privet Drive or sent me to Ms Figg's house."

"That's horrible." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Well, here is the station." She walked through the entry way, purchased two tickets and stepped into a large elevator, motioning for Harry to join her. "When we get to the platform, we need to take the Northern Line until we stop in Waterloo."

"I'm just going to follow you and pray I don't get lost". The elevator doors opened and they climbed out, Hermione began to briskly walk towards a platform, where a train was pulling up as they arrived. "Is this the right train?" He clarified before climbing onto the train and taking an empty seat.

"Harry, that's a priority seating. It's for pregnant ladies, old people and the disabled" She scolded.

He quickly stood up "Oh right... um sorry"

"Don't worry about it. People sit there all the time, it's just common courtesy to not" The train stated to move with a jolt, making Hermione wobble slightly, still not fully stable yet. "You alright 'Mione"

"I'm fine. I've been using these trains nearly my hole life. I'm not going to fall over now."

"You've clearly got a lot more experience on these then I have." They continued to talk between themselves as the train pelted along the tracks. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look when a heavily pregnant lady got onto the train in Charing Cross and sat down in the priority seating. "Shut up" he mouthed back to her, which she retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

When they arrived at Waterloo station, Hermione lead them through the streets of London and towards the London eye. Surprisingly, the queue for the eye was only a half an hour wait, so Hermione brought them two tickets for one 30 minute rotation, and they stood in the line. Harry looked up at the magnificent structure. "That's really neigh up."

"You're telling me. I'm the one with the fear of heights" She gulped

"You have a fear of heights?" He questioned

"Why do you think I hate flying? You really don't know anything about me Harry."

"You don't know anything about me either. What's my biggest fear smarty-pants?" He mocked.

"You have two" She replied as though it were obvious. "Voldemort and dememtors"

"Um... well yes. What about my favourite colour?" Harry smirked, thinking he had tricked her.

"Green, cause of your eyes, but you tell Ron it's red for Gryffindor. Now tell me, what's my favourite colour?" Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Errr... purple"

"Lucky guess"

* * *

As their pod reached the peek of it's rotation, Harry and Hermione stood there is awe, looking across London. Feeling peace from their moment of reconciliation. In that moment there was no Voldemort. No blood division. No war. Just silence. Blissful silence.

"We could leave you know. Leave the wizarding world and just never go back" Stated Harry.

Hermione looked at him, concern etched onto her face. "And just leave everyone behind to fight on their own? Do you understand what leaving would do?"

"Sorry 'Mione. It was just a thought" He muttered looking down at his feet in despair.

"Don't be sorry Harry. It's okay" The conflicted look in Hermione's eyes was clear.

Now Harry was the concerened one. "What's wrong 'Mione?"

The look left her eyes, to be replaced with the dull brown which, Harry noted, had appeared more and more over the passing days. "Nothing's wrong Harry? Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know 'Mione" he said sarcastically. "Maybe that you're stood as far away from me as humanly possible, and haven't made proper eye contact with me in days. You're acting as if I'm some kind of violent monster. I'm not going to hurt you Hermione!" He practically yelled the final sentence, causing her to flich. "Wait... no I'm sorry."

"Please stop saying sorry, you're making me feel guilty Harry"

"I'll stop if you answer my question honestly. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Harry. Please stop asking"

"Are you scared of me or something?"

"What? Why would I be scared of you Harry?"

"I don't know why Hermione."

"It's not you Harry... it's -"

"It's my stupid cousin and his gang" He cut in. "They've done this". All Hermione could do was weakly nod in reply before collapsing to the ground in tears. "Hermione I..." His instincts took over so he walked slowly towards the distressed girl and sat beside her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Surprisingly, she buried her head into his chest and continued to sob. Maybe he could make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

Apart from Hermione's panic attack, the two enjoyed their day out in London with Hermione's confidence growing throughout the day to the point where she even kissed Harry on the cheek in a photo booth. This obviously made Harry blush deeply, which he passed off as sunburn, but Hermione reminded him that sunburn does not just fade away throughout the day. Harry still refused to give in, hiding his growing feelings for the girl. The two were currently sat in a muggle restaurant in Soho.

"Did you know there was a mass Cholera outbreak here in 1854." Hermione mentioned as they waited for the bill for their meal.

Harry's eyes bulged and his swiftly put down his drink."Why do you tell me that while I was drinking Hermione!"

"'Cause I wanted to see your reaction, and it was worth it" She smirked.

"Please don't smirk, you look like Malfoy." Harry noted. "How do you know all this anyway 'Mione"

"How do you _not_ know about the Soho cholera epidemic of 1854 and the work of John Snow?" She retorted.

"Because I don't live in a library 'Mione."

"I do not live in a library Harry Potter! I just enjoy learning."

"You know I read somewhere -" Harry started.

"That's my line Harry" She cut him off

"Very funny. As I was saying, I read somewhere that wizards knew the cure to diseases like Cholera hundreds of years before muggles but every time they tried to help they were called lunatics" Harry said, feeling proud that he had outsmarted Hermione.

"Let's stop talking about Cholera shall we?" She suggested.

"Trying to ignore that I knew something you didn't are we?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up Harry."

"I outsmarted Hermione Granger!" Harry announced to the restaurant.

"Harry stop! You're making a scene" Hermione scolded, blushing because of the onlookers from surrounding tables.

"Just let me be happy 'Mione" He smirked.

"Now who's smirking" She mentioned as the waitress came over and placed the bill onto the table.

Harry reached forward for the bill and read the price. "We'll split it yeah?"

"Both of our meals cost the same, so that's understandable."

* * *

The two of them payed and then left the restaurant and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, agreeing to have a quick wander around Diagon Alley before retreating to their beds. Harry had, somehow, managed to convince Hermione to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies with him and they were now wandering down the aisles,

"Look at that!" Harry's face lit up as he spotted a red snitch. "It goes slower than an average snitch, for practising."

"Why not just practice with a regular, fast, snitch?" She asked

"It's for young kids I presume." He shugged

"Then why do you need it?"

"Indoor quidditch in the Great Hall?" He suggested immaturely.

"Don't even think about it"

"It makes perfect sense though. I could see it better amongst the gold in the hall, plus there is less chance that I'll crash into a wall." He beemed, proud of his new idea.

"No Harry. No. As a prefect I would confiscate it" Hermione reminded him.

"Still grouchy I see then Granger" Spoke a cold voice from behind her, making Hemione nearly jump out of her skin.

"Malfoy" Harry replied coldly. "Still a dickhead I see"

"You dare talk to me like that Potter." Draco snarled.

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please" Harry slowly walked towards him, boasting his tall frame.

"You wanna take this outside?" Draco Replied, looking Harry in the eyes, being roughly the same height.

"Harry. Don't" Hermione pleaded. "His cronies are outside, I can see then though the window"

"Too scared to take me on alone Malfoy?" Harry Challenged.

"Harry please stop, we don't need a fight." Hermione pleaded again.

"Shut it Granger. I wanna see how long it takes for him to crumble" Malfoy sneered.

At this moment the shop keeper rushed over, expelling the three teenagers from the shop, not wanting a fight on his premises.

"Did you pound him one Malfoy?" Asked Crabbe dumbly as Draco exited the shop.

"Change of plan I brought him out here instead" Draco replied.

"You didn't do anything. I walked out on my own accord." Harry growled, following him out.

"'Own Accord' fancy words Potter, did Granger teach you something new?" Goyle sneered proudly.

Malfoy sighed and turned to face Goyle "Accord is not a 'fancy' word you idiot. Just shut up" Hermione and Harry exchanged a confused look and snickered among themselves. "Now back to the matter at hand." Malfoy raised his wand at Harry.

"You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts yet Malfoy" Hissed Harry.

"Try me" Draco beckoned, walking foward.

"Go on then, it'll be you with the Howler from the Minstry"

Hermione lent closer to Harry and whispered in his ear "He can use it Harry, the trace detects where magic is used, but not who used it. He is safe here."

"Thanks for that explanation Granger. And yes, I heard you. You whisper louder than most people talk." Malfoy said, still edging closer.

"We seem to be stuck then..." Noted Harry, grabbing onto Hermione's hand. "Run" He yelled, dragging Hermione behind him and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"CHICKEN!" Yelled Malfoy, sending curses in their direction. "You're meant to be a Gryffindor Potter, what happened?"

"Just keep running." Harry said breathlessly, still pulling Hermione towards to leaky cauldron.

When they reached it, they shoved open the door and ran up the stairs towards their room, they heard Malfoy enter behind them and demand to know here they had gone. Harry fumbled with the keys to the door and eventually opened it and let them into their room, collapsing onto his bed in exhaustion. "That was something" He breathed.

Hermione, who was also exhausted, shut the door behind her and slid her back down the wall, into a sitting position.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione finally spoke. "Harry. Why did you run? We both know that Malfoy will never shut up about that."

"I didn't want him to hurt you"

"W...what?"

"After seeing... you in hospital... I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Harry I'm not weak"

"I know."

"Thank you though."

"You're welcome Hermione, even if it did dent my reputation."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning (July 29th), Harry and Hermione floo'd to the Burrow and a wonderful feeling of joy swept over Harry as he looked around, relived to be back at the Burrow, his real home. They had just walked out of the fireplace and had already been greeted by a tall ginger boy. "Aye. Harry, Hermione great to see you again" said George standing from the armchair, "I'll send Freddie off to get Ron" Fred gave George an annoyed look ad then left to fetch him, George then turned to Harry. "Fred lost a bet you see, and is now me temporary slave" He explained" Ron's in the garden with Gin," he laughed' "she's probably pummelling him with Quaffles by now"

"That's our Ginny." Chuckled Harry, setting down his suitcase and sitting in a free chair.

"Dad's off on official Order business," Harry frowned slightly. The Order was still at Sirius's house, Grimmauld Place. "I'd expect Bill and Charlie 'round five and….oh bloody hell it's already 10:00." He hastily began to leave the room and head towards the garden to get Fred. "I've got a shop to open. " He explained then quickly left.

"FRED! GEORGE! You need to leave for work!" Yelled Mrs Weasley as she walked down the staircase. "You'll be - Harry! Hermione! I didn't know you'd arrived."

"That's okay Mrs Weasley, we only just got here." Hermione Smiled as Harry stood up to greet her.

"Come here you two" Molly held her arms out, beckoning them for a hug. Harry noticed Hermione flinch but Molly didn't. "I'm waiting for my hug" She spoke-sung at them as the two teens walked towards her, being engulfed in a motherly hug by Mrs Wealsey. "There we go."

"Harry! Hermy!" Said Ron from behind them, walking in from the garden, receiving scowls from both Hermione and Mrs Weasley. "Yes I know, I know. I'll clear up the mud mum. And no calling you 'Hermy', Hermione" He sighed, making Harry laugh and create a whipping sound with his mouth at his Best Friend. "Shut it Harry"

"Not my fault you're whipped" He smirked

"After you clear up that mud Ronald, you can show Harry and Hermione to their rooms." Reminded Mrs Weasley

"Mum, I think they know by now." Ron said, resulting in a scowl from his Mother. "Okay, okay I'll show them"

"Good" She smiled and walked into the kitchen to get ready for the dinner tonight.

"Mum said she's gonna make a massive feast for tonight. Percy, Bill and Charlie will all be here." Ron said

"We aren't intruding anything are we?" Asked Hermione

"Of course not, she makes so much food anyway, you'll just be helping finish off the left overs" He dismissed, removing his shoes and heading towards the stair case. "Mione, you'll sharing Ginny's room and Harry, you'll be in mine" he continued.

"Ron, what about all the mud you just walked in?" Hermione scolded

"Meh, mum'll clean it" He shrugged.

* * *

Two days later, July 31st (Harry's Birthday).

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Announced Hermione and Ginny, who were banging pots and pans together while marching into Harry and Ron's roo.

"What the- oh Merlin" Sighed Ron from his bed, covering his head with his pillow.

"Wake up Sleep Head! It's Harry's Birthday!" Said Ginny.

"Thanks Girls." Laughed Harry from his bed, putting on his glasses.

"That's not all. We cooked breakfast." Beemed Hermione.

"Breakfast?!" Asked Ron, who had suddenly sat upright in his bed.

"Yep, it's downstairs" Replied Hermione.

"You're the best!" Said Ron, jumping up from his bed and pulling Hermione into a hug before running out of the door.

"I'm going to make sure he leaves food for Harry." Said Ginny, briskly following her brother out.

"You okay 'Mione?" Asked Harry, who had noticed Hermione stiffen since Ron's hug.

She shook herself out of her trance. "Yeah... I'm fine. Come on, lets go get breakfast."

"Alright then." Shrugged Harry, walking out of the room and down the staircase followed by Hermione.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Bellowed Fred Weasley who was running down the staircase with his twin brother behind him.

"Woah" Gasped Hermione, pushing herself into the side of the staircase as the twins bundled past, nearly knocking her over the banister. "Never get between a Weasley and his food" She thought aloud, descending the final steps.

"You're right there Hermione." Nodded George from his seat at the table where he was shovelling bacon his plate.

"How do you live with all this?" She asked Ginny, whom was also sat at the table.

Ginny merely shugged. "You get used to it. Here, I saved you a seat." She motioned to the chair beside her.

"I'm not hungry Gin" Hermione replied.

"Sit yo' rear end down and eat." Said Ginny sternly.

"But..."

"Now." Ginny scolded, very much resembling her Mother.

"Okay, okay" Hermione sighed, taking a seat next to Ginny ans reaching for a piece of toast.

"Works every time" Smirked Ginny.

* * *

A few hours later, the Weasley's and Harry were playing Quidditch while Hermione was sat under the shade of a tree while reading.

"'Mione?" Called Ginny, from 20ft in the air on her broom. "You sure you don't wanna play?"

"I'm fine on the ground thanks." She replied.

"We need an even number though." Begged Ron.

"I'll just stop playing, so you four can pare up." Suggested Ginny.

"But Gin. We need you to-" Ron started, before being cut off by his sister.

"Me and Hermione need some girl talk." She stated, lowering her broom to the ground, ignoring her brothers and Harry.

"Ginny, I told you I'm not playing." Said Hermione, who saw her ginger friend approaching.

"I know, I know."

"Then what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What's up with you Hermione?" Ginny asked back, ignoring Hermione's question and sitting beside her.

"N...nothin. What do you mean Gin?"

"Nothing? Hermione you've stiffened up because I've sat wihtin 3 inches of you. You look like I'm about to hit you or something, the same with how you've been acting around my brothers."

"I dont know what you mean Gin." Hermione replied.

Ginny reached her arm out towards Hermione, resulting with audible squeak from the brunette. "See what I mean!" Announced Ginny. "What happened?!"

"Nothing happened Ginny! Please stop asking, I am fine." Hermione half yelled, attracting slight attention from the quidditch players.

"Will you feel better if we talked in my room? I can see you have something to say Hermione."

"I... yes, okay I'll tell you Ginny." Hermioen admitted.

"I can get anything out of you." Ginny smiled.

* * *

After the girl's talk.

"I WILL MURDER THOSE MUGGLES!" Screamed Ginny.

"Gin, please don't yell." Said Hermione shakingly.

"Sorry Hermione... it's just... i just. Why didn't you tell be before?" She asked.

"I'm ashamed Ginny...please don't tell anyone." Hermione begged, tears filling her eyes

"I... I promise i wont 'Mione." She sat beside Hermione and loosely wrapped an arm around the brunette.

Hermione turned her head and buried her face into Ginny's shoulder, trying to stop the flowing tears.

"Hey Gin." Anncounced Ron, bursting into Ginny's bedroom.

"OUT!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh.. um.. sorry" Sputtered Ron, his ears's reddening as he shut the door. "Mum said lunch is ready." He muttered room outside of the door.

"We'll be down later. Now bugger off."


	11. Chapter 11

On the train to Hogwarts a few weeks later. Ginny, Harry and Ron are eating sweets and discussing Quidditch while Hermione is reading ahead in her charms book.

"The Chudley Cannons are WAY better Ginny!" Whined Ron

"No way! The Holyhead Harpies could beat them blindfolded." She stated.

"The Tutshill Tornados have won the League Cup five times in a row. They are the best!" Commented Harry

"Will you please stop you three? Harry's team hold the record, Ginny's is the best all-girls team and Ron, you're just wrong." Said Hermione from the corner of the compartment, getting irritated from the ongoing conversation.

"See Ron. Even Hermione agrees." Stated Ginny, sticking her tongue out at Ron.

"I don't necessarily agree 'Gin. I just want you all to stop talking." Hermione said.

"You're testy. Is it your time of the month?" Ron asked.

"RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione scolded. "You're so inconsiderate!" She yelled, storming out of the compartment.

"Ron! Can't just ask that you imbecile!" Said Ginny.

"She clearly was though!" He defended.

"Maybe she was just stressed you idiot! Besides we're normally synced up so it was last week!" Ginny growled

"Thanks for that information Ginny." Ron mumbled sarcastically.

Noticing that no one had left to go after Hermione, Ginny decided to get up and look for her friend.

* * *

After storming away from the compartment, Hermione had accidentally walked further than intended and was now lost in a unoccupied section of the train. Sighing to herself, she turned back around to walk back. As she turned, her body slammed into someone coming the other direction, knocking her onto her bum.

"Oi. Watch - Granger?" Sneered the person.

"Oh greath. It's you." She muttered, rising to her feet.

"Yes it's me" He sneered again, kicking out his right foot to knock Hermione's feet out from underneath her, sending her back to the floor during her attempt to stand.

"oof. Have you ever tired being nice Malfoy?" She growled.

"Once. It sucked."

"Of course it did." She rolled her eyes and finally got to her feet "Could you at least tell me where I am?"

"On the train Granger. Aren't you meant to be smart." He asked

"I am smart I just - oh never-mind. Just move so I can get past you." She said

"Make me." He snarled, blocking the hallway even more, stopping her from passing him.

"Alright then." She sighed, shoving her full body weight into him, barely moving him at all.

"ECK! Don't touch me Mudblood." He shoved her backwards. "Now I need to burn these robes." He whined.

"Oh stop with the dramatics Malfoy. MOVE!" She reached out her arms to shove him again.

"I said don't touch me!" He yelled, placing his hands onto Hermione's shoulders and pinning her get against the train wall at near lightning speeds.

Hermione's eyes widened and memories of her attack came flooding back as he had her pressed to the wall, her feet barley on the ground.

"I don't know what your deal is Mudblood. First you run from me in Diagon Alley and now you're acting all tough? What's that all about?" Draco said roughly.

Hermione hung there, trying to struggle against his grasp. "GET OFF ME!"

"No " Said Malfoy, his cold, distant, grey eyes staring at her.

"DROP HER" Ginny screamed, suddenly appearing at the end of the corridor. "Stupefy!" She yelled, aiming her wand at Draco, throwing him backwards and away from Hermione, who dropped to the floor in tears. "Hermione" She gasped, racing to her friend and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay, you're safe. You're safe."

"It all happened again. I saw them all again." Hermione sobbed

Standing to his feet, Draco watched the scene unfold before him. Both shocked and confused. Who was 'them'? Had something happened to Granger? He'd seen the fear in her eyes, admittedly he was holding her up her but she was too scared for just that.

"Go Malfoy. Leave or you'll regret it." Threatened Ginny, who had noticed Malfoy regain his stance.

"I wouldn't want to stay here anyway. It'd damage my reputation." He smeared, holding his head high and leaving the corridor, and heading to his compartment.

* * *

In Draco and Blaise's compartment.

"Blaise, it happened again." Said Draco miserably, walking in and taking a seat opposite him.

"What did mate?" Blaise asked.

"This anger fit I keep having."

"Shit, those are terrifying. What happened this time?." Blaise asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I saw Granger in the corridor and... well I don't know. I just went mad, I couldn't control myself."

"Is she okay dude?"

"Not really, she was pretty shaken up."

"I'm not surprised. That mark is doing something to your head." Blaise stated.

Draco sighed and rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a black and twisted Dark Mark. "I didn't mean to hurt her Blaise. I feel like shit." He said his voice breaking mid sentence, showing a moment of weakness to his only true friend.

"I know mate, it wasn't your fault, it was the mark. I'll go check on her if you want?" He suggested.

"N... yes please Blaise." Draco begged.

"I'll be back in a minute okay mate." He said as he left the compartment on the hunt for Hermione.

* * *

"Hermione look at me. Please" Begged Ginny, talking to Hermione.

"No, Gin I'm a mess." Hermiome mumbled from her curled up position against the wall.

"Hermione." She repeated sternly, making Hermione slowly lift her head. "It's not that bad, we can re-do your mascara easily. Are you hurt?"

"Hermione?" This time it was Blaise talking, who had just rounded the corner.

"Blaise. Malfoy wanted to brag did he?" Hermione muttered.

"No, I've told you about all this Hermione." Blaise replied

"About the 'its not him'. Blaise that was definitely him." Hermione retorted

"Wait wait. You two talk?" Gasped Ginny.

"We sometimes study together and send the occasional owl." Admitted Blaise. "Has he hurt you too badly?" He asked, kneeling down to their level.

"Just her shoulders" Said Ginny.

"Let me have a look." Said Blaise as he puled out his wand and started muttering healing spells over her bruised shoulders. "That's better."

"Thanks Blaise, you've always been the best at healing spells." Hermione said.

"I'd better get back to Draco. He's sorry by the way." Commented Blaise.

"That'll be the day." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"You'll never believe me will you?" He asked as he left.

"That was... strange." Said Ginny.

Whipping away her mascara stains, Hermione stood up and started heading back to the compartment.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ginny asked

"I'll cope" She replied, weakly smiling at the Ginger girl.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later in Potions

"You will be working in inter house pairs for today." Started Slughorn. "1 Slytherin boy to 1 Gryffindor girl and vice versa."  
"ARGH! I'll end up with Parkinson or something." Whined Ron.

"Just be thankful you're a bloke. Hermione may get Malfoy" Reminded Harry.

"Like hell she will." Said Ron.

 _"Please be Blaise. Please be Blaise"_ Hermione silently pleaded.

Professor Slughorn waved his wand and a list of names appeared on the chalk board beside him. "Find your partner and set up on a potions bench to begin brewing."

"See! Parkinson" Said Ron

"I was right too, 'Mione got Malfoy." Replied Harry.

"Come on Granger." Said Malfoy, walking over to a bench with the potions ingredients in hand already.

"Don't tell me what to do." Hermione stated, following him.

"And yet you followed anyway." He sneered.

"Shut up." She replied, reaching forward for the cauldron at the same time as Draco, her hand brushing against his arm.

"Ah!" Yelled Malfoy at the sudden contact with his marked arm. "Don't touch me Granger." He growled, making Hermione recoil slightly.  
"S..sorry" She mumbled.

Noticing the fear in her eyes, Draco decided to speak. "It's alright i guess." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, looking directly at him.

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know what I'm sorry for, but I've clearly sacred you out of your wits."

"It's... it's not you." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I accept your apology."

"Good, because I wasn't saying it twice. Can you pass the book please?" Draco asked, reaching out his hand for it.

"Here" She said, handing the book to him.

"Thanks" He replied, flicking to he right page in the book and placing it on the desk between them. "What're you glaring at Potter for?" He asked.

"Oh... nothing" She replied, turning her head to the book between them. "He can't cheat if he's working with Millicent." She mumbled to herself, smirking.

"What?" Asked Malfoy.

"I didn't say anything Malfoy."

"Alright then." He sighed.

* * *

After class, in the corridor on the third floor.

"Hermione." Blaise called after her, on the way to their arithmancy class.

"Yes Blaise?"

"Potter and Weasley not here?" He asked.

"No, they're going to Divination." She replied.

"Good, I don't wanna get a punch for just taking to you." He sighed.

"They wouldn't do that."

"Did you see the way Weasley was glaring at Draco in potions? I don't wanna get my handsome face smashed in."

"Stop being vain Blaise, what did you want to ask me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, we were going to the library later to finish our Transfiguration homework tonight correct?"

"Yes, we discussed this yesterday."

"Draco wants to come with."

"Does he have to?" She sighed

"I think you two need to sort out this feud between you, it's petty."

"He called me a Mudblood, attacked me and constantly mocks my friends. Why would I want to sort this out?" Hermione Challenged.

"He-"

"Don't even try to defend him Blaise."

"Alright" He replied, sighing. "He's still coming though."

"I can't really stop him, but if he makes any snarky comments then I'm out of there." She retorted

"That's good enough for me." Blaise smirked, walking a few paces ahead to open the classroom door for her.

"Well thank you Blaise." She smiled, walking through the open door.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

* * *

"Blaise, Granger." Greated Malfoy as he joined Blaise and Hermione on a table in a secluded area of the library.

"Finally decided to join us." Hermione said coldly.

"I wasn't rushing to meet with a -"

"Draco. Don't" Blaise cut off quickly.

"S... sorry Granger, I'm not feeling he best right now." Draco defended.

"Um.. okay then." She replied, confused by his sudden courtesy. "You do look paler than normal, I didn't think it were possible."

"Hermione." Blaise scolded.

"I'm not even allowed to say that?" She asked.

"No insults" He reminded.

"Argh. Sorry Malfoy, you do look pale though."

"Thanks." He mumbled, opening up his transfiguration book and pulling out a scroll of parchment.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Asked Hermione, laying her book down onto the desk to study his appearance better.

"I came here to do homework. Not to be interrogated." He replied coldly.

"Wow, sorry for caring." She sighed.

"You don't care. No one does." Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

"How edgy." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Edgy?"

"Never mind."

"Can we please shut up now." Blaise suddenly interrupted. "Some of us are trying to decipher runes here."

"Not my fault you waited until the last minute Blaise." She said smugly.

"I'm not opposed to stealing your translation Hermione." Blaise smirked.

"I forget you're a Slytherin sometimes."


End file.
